S'mores, opossums, and skinny dipping
by Cltc Cat and Foxxy
Summary: Duo takes Quatre out camping to see a opossum, but everything goes wrong for Quatre. Then the opossum comes... 2x4, some fluff, sequel to Christmas Secrets. Prequel to Daffodils.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **We DO NOT own Gundam Wing, nor do we profit from.

**Summary: **Duo takes Quatre out camping to see a opossum, but everything goes wrong. Then the opossum comes... 2x4, sequel to Christmas Secrets

**Authors: **Cltcmistress and Foxy Mcgee, more on the profile page.

* * *

Quatre looked around at the trees and the general wilderness of the area. "Duo, are you sure this is a good idea? Is it safe to be out here?" The braided pilot had planned a 'weekend getaway' in the woods. He spent weeks planning this camping trip, telling Quatre all about fishing, marshmallows over the campfire and bathing in 'the glory of nature.' So far all Quatre had experienced was a mosquito bite on the back of his neck, flies in his face and a long, hot walk to some mysterious clearing in the woods they had yet to find. The blond stopped and looked back at Duo carrying the rest of the supplies. Dropping the tent, cooler and a backpack of stuff to the ground he sat on the cooler and scratched at the bug bite. "Duo? Just how far is it to this clearing? Or are you lost again?" They'd been hiking for about an hour, leaving the car in the park's parking lot, carrying their stuff the whole way.

"Just through those bushes, blondie. Don't tell me, Mr. Big Strong Gundam Pilot is backing out of nature?" Duo grinned, flinging the 'liar of a god damn map,' as he dubbed it earlier, over his shoulder. "Besides, we can't leave until you see a oppossum! I told you I'd take you to see one, didn't I?"

Quatre's eyes shot up and glared at Duo indignantly. "I am not backing out. You said that the campsite was 'just through those bushes' twice already. I just want to know if you are lost or not so I know how much longer we have to carry this stuff."

"I'm serious this time, scouts honor. So get your ass through the bushes before I carry you like a bride." Duo plowed on ahead, ignoring the abandoned map blowing around in the breeze behind him.

Quatre smirked. "What if I want you to carry me?"

He stopped in his tracks before circling back to throw the blonde's gear on his back and hook the tent on. He grinned, almost evilly, as he picked up the cooler by the handles, Quatre and all, and started walking, or limping, again. "Ungh. You're getting heavy."

"Hey! It's only because you insist on eating desert any time of day." Quatre couldn't resist a giggle as Duo hauled him and all the gear through the bushes and into (at long last) the clearing. "Wow! This really is pretty, Duo. I'm impressed."

Duo sat the cooler down, dropping all the gear on his back and fell over, giving the thumbs up and panting.

Quatre looked at the mess where Duo dropped everything and saw the body of the pilot lying in the middle. "Aw, did the big, strong, 'don't worry Quat I'll carry you' gundam pilot get tired from the long fifteen foot walk through the bushes?" He laughed and started to sort through the pile of stuff scattered on the ground.

Duo held up one finger towards the blonde before sitting up. "No more dessert whenever. I hope that a oppossum crawls in your sleeping bag tonight and spoons with you."

"Now that is just spiteful, Duo. Anyways, you wouldn't want to give up your spot, would you?" He paused and glanced over his shoulder.

"Depends." He crossed his arms, but studied the blonde from the corner of his eye.

Quatre smiled and continued to sort through the pile, bringing some order to the mess. Finally, he turned his attention to the tent. He managed to get everything out of the bag and on the ground, but that was as far as he got before he gave up. "What is this? Some sort of 3D tetris puzzle from hell?" He blushed and mumbled something under his breath, sitting down on the cooler and scratching at the mosquito bite. Stupid mosquitoes...

"What was that? That little bit after the tetris puzzle from hell?" Duo leaned over him. "Hmm?"

"I've been hanging around you too much. I'm starting to swear like you." He gave the tent another exasperated sigh before turning and looking at the braided pilot. "Are you going to tell me that you can do it alone?"

"Yes, yes I am. Give me a second and we can put the stakes in it." He grabbed a few metal rods and linked them together. After a few minutes he slid pieces of the tent over the rods and gave it a good shake, giggling as the tent spread. He glanced at the blonde. "I just popped a tent!"

"And it took less than an hour. Wow, Duo, that must be a record for you!" Quatre gave him an insolent grin as he cautiously stood, placing the rest of the gear between him and braided pilot.

Duo's mouth dropped open and he gaped at the other pilot a moment. "That's it. You sleep with the opossums tonight." He picked up the nearest pack and moved to the tent. "You got everyone snowed over thinking you are so innocent. I'm on to you."

He laughed and started moving things into the tent. "I do not have everyone snowed. I just choose to let you all think what you like. If it works to my advantage, so be it."

Duo raised an eyebrow before pulling the stakes from his bag, along with a hammer. "You keep on thinking that, Quat."

"I will." Quatre helped Duo stake the tent down, pausing at the last one. "Duo, I'm surprised at you."

"Why? Because I didn't manage to drive a stake through one of my hands?" He smiled up at the blonde. "Or because I get sexier by the minute?"

"Yes. But mostly because in the last ten minutes of hammering these into the ground, you didn't make one crude comment about nailing something." He snickered as he stood, brushing the dust off his pants.

"That's because I don't 'kiss and tell.'" He winked.

The blonde rolled his eyes and turned to look the pile of stuff still scattered on the ground. "Just what did you put in all those bags, Duo? I was under the impression that camping meant a tent, some marshmallows and maybe a cooler for drinks."

"Sleeping bags, junk food, laptop, cds... and a camera. That's it." He looked at all the stuff. "Okay, a LOT of junk food..."

He eyed one of the bags suspiciously and began opening it to see just what Duo meant by a lot. "Chips, redvines, candy, more chips, pixie sticks, popcorn, more chips...." He lifted a bag of chips in each hand and stared at the braided pilot. "Did you think we were going to die of starvation being out here for a few days?"

"Ohhh, there are brownies and donuts in there, too!" He grinned. "I got you a pack of honey buns...

"Honey buns?" His eyes lit up and he dropped the chips. "Which bag?" He began rummaging through the nearest pack. "Those things are so good...."

"Hmm, who likes dessert at all hours of the day?" He grinned and held up the box of honey buns.

"Shut up and fork those over." He tapped his toe and held one hand out. "Now. And I don't eat them at all hours. I just feel that I earned one after hauling all that stuff from the car for over and hour."

"Then after hauling your big butt through the bushes I deserve a pack of oreos. Ahhh, here they are." He tossed the buns to the blonde as he pulled the oreos out of another bag.

"Seriously? Oreos, too?" He opened the box and snatched a honey bun. Dropping to the ground he snacked happily on the dessert. "How much are you planning on eating over the next couple days, Duo? I thought you had more than just eating planned."

"Well, Duh. We gotta see the opossum, too." He winked at the blonde. "I eat all the time, you know that."

"I know you do." He smirked. "And I still don't believe you about those opossum creatures. You're just making it up."

"You say that now... but when you finally see it you'll be like 'OH DUO! Save me!'" He stood up and put a hand over his forehead in mock-faint. "I got the vapors!"

"Vapors?" He laughed an tossed a small rock at him. "I do not get the vapors. Besides, isn't that vocab a bit above your level?"

"Hey, I did manage to pilot a gundam, nothing is above my level." He threw an oreo back at the blonde.

"Alright!" Quatre dodged the cookie and laughed. "So now what, oh fearless leader? You're the one who planned this trip."

"You just wasted an oreo. Five second rule, now eat it." Duo bit into an oreo, looking thoughtful. "I figured we'd shoot some deer, fish a little, and piss on a tree together." He couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face.

His eyes went wide and he stared, shocked at Duo. "Shoot a deer? But what if the deer has a family? Like Bambi?"

"I was kidding, Quatre." He tossed another oreo. "'Sides, that's not your thing. I thought swimming, marshmallows in the fire, and some stargazing."

"I know." He caught the oreo and shoved it in his mouth. "I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Ok good. Because that was a little gay, even for you." He grinned and put a whole oreo into his mouth.

"You would know." He smirked. "Now about that swimming..."

Duo raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying I'm gay?"

"Maybe." Quatre chuckled. "Now put those cookies away. I wanna swim. Besides," he swatted at another mosquito trying to make a meal out of his arm, "I want to get away from these bugs eating me alive."

"Here." Duo tossed a bottle of lotion to him. "It helps the itch. You must be the type to attract them, you lucky bastard." He tossed the cookies into the tent along with a pack of gear. "It's a river, how good at swimming are you?"

"Thank you!" He slathered a layer of lotion on his current bites. "Pretty good. I had swimming lessons from a young age in one of those current pools. It was a great work out and made for excellent muscle training for piloting Sandrock."

"Huh, really? I learned to swim from falling in. Anyway, let's go." He grabbed the blonde's arm and steered him through the woods down to the river.

"Wait! What about swim trunks?"

"Hope you're wearing boxes or you go naked." He grinned at the blonde and tossed his shirt aside. "I wouldn't mind you know."

"Skinny-dipping it is then!" He laughed as he stripped down and ran to the edge of the water. "Come on. Unless you're scared?" Quatre gave Duo a wicked grin before jumping in.

"Ba-" Duo's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. "Er, ah." He watched the blonde splashing there, before he turned bright red and slowly continued to strip, back to Quatre. "And here I was, thinking you were a prude. You're a nudist."

Quatre laughed. "Not a nudist. I just appreciate a good swim. And I don't wear boxers." He waded around and watched Duo stalling. "Come on. What's wrong? You're not really scared of the water, are you?"

"I'm a Big Scary Gundam Pilot, remember? I fear nothing." He finished stripping and jumped in the water. "Except opossums. And I wear boxer briefs, so we're in the same boat."

"So what took so long?" Quatre splashed at Duo.

"Nothing." He coughed and looked away. "Don't make me dunk you in this river." He turned and glared at the blonde.

"Why so defensive, Duo?" He smirked. "You don't threaten unless you have something to hide. So what has you riled up?"

"It's nothing." Duo shrugged. "Shouldn't you be concentrating on swimming?"

"Or I could be concerned about something that has you bothered." His face got more serious as he continued to tread water. "You ok, Duo?"

"Yes, I'm fine!" He grinned. "Nothing is bothering me. I promise."

Quatre raised an eyebrow, but didn't press the matter further. "You were right about how peaceful it is out here." He sighed and leaned back, floating with his hands sweeping the water along his sides.

"Mhm. The view isn't so bad either." Duo smirked.

"I know. The trees are pretty! And the water is so cool and nice." He closed his eyes and continued to float on his back. "This was a good idea."

Duo laughed a little. "That, too." He watched the blonde floating in the water and smiled.

He opened one eye and looked at Duo. "What?"

"What?" Duo looked at him defensively. "I said nothing. Hmph." He turned away and swam over to the cat tails growing next to the shore.

Quatre chuckled and rolled to sit up and tread water again. "If I didn't know better, Duo, I'd think you were embarrassed about something." He swam over to where the braided pilot hid.

Duo plucked a cat tail from the bunch and turned, poking the blonde in the nose. "Maybe."

Batting the plant away he raised an eyebrow. "Just what do you have to be embarrassed about? I thought you were the one familiar with 'roughing it' as you termed it."

"You are sooo blonde." He smacked his forehead. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah. Everything was fine. Then when I suggested swimming you suddenly.... Oh." His cheeks blushed and he stared at the water. "Oh."

Duo grinned and poked him in the nose again. "Yeah. You have a strong effect on me." He couldn't help the grin on his face, despite the blush. "I told you I have a thing for blondes." He looked away. "Especially hot, naked blondes."

Quatre's blush deepened. "I didn't think about that..."

"Well, I did." He grinned. "Like I said, there is a nice view out here."

"Yeah, but you don't have to look at a guy with long hair acting shy and hiding in the cattails." Quatre smirked, ignoring the heat in his cheeks. "Not a bad view, either."

"Not hiding," He brushed the blonde's nose again. "Playing. You can come, too. But I might take advantage of you." He grinned.

Quatre returned the grin as he waded over to stand face to face with Duo. "I figured you might. You have a tendency to do whatever it is you want."

Duo couldn't help the slight shiver that went down his spine and leaned closer so there foreheads touched. "That would be you." He smiled.

Quatre blushed again and smiled back at Duo. "The feeling is mutual." He reached up to grab ahold of Duo's braid and leaned closer to meet the pilot's lips with his own.

Duo slowly pulled away before running a hand through the blonde hair. "You make me want to carry you back to the tent and have my way with you." He pulled Quater's head back and kissed him again. "Now go swim before something else happens."

"You say that as though it would be a bad thing." He smirked before swimming off to the center of the water. It was a nice, slow-moving river and the cool water helped him calm down. "Now come swim with me. The water is nice and cool. Relaxing."

* * *

Quatre frowned at the fish in his bucket. Fishing had sounded like a good idea at first, but not anymore. His catch looked more like guppies compared to the ones in Duo's bucket. "How do you do it?" He sighed and pulled on the string to the homemade fishing line when he felt a tug on the other end. "Another tiny one." He tossed it into the bucket with the rest.

"I am the master. Of everything. Remember that." Duo grinned. "What do you want to do, we don't have to fish any more, it's making me sleepy."

He was about to say something when his stomach growled rather loudly. "Food. I want food." He looked at his sad catch and tossed it back into the river. "Fried fish?" Quatre looked into Duo's bucket and frowned again. "You really are the master at this..."

"Of everything, you'll find out soon enough." He gave a saucey wink. "Fish. And oreos. I have soup, too. And twinkies. Honeybuns..."

His eyes lit up. "Sounds good to me. I'll clean the fish if you build the fire."

"Can you clean a fish?" He grinned. "Seems like you'd be better at building a fire..."

"I'm actually pretty good at it. Cooking lessons." He smirked and carried the bucket back to camp. Quickly he cleaned the fish before taking a knife to begin cutting them, making some neat fillets. As he slit the last fish he cursed and dropped the knife, sticking the fingers of his left hand in his mouth.

Duo looked up from the fire he was building. "What happened?" He pulled the blondes fingers out of his mouth. "Hm." He took a first aide kit out of one of the packages and began to clean and bandage the wounds. "Fish and Quatre fingers for dinner. Mmm."

He couldn't help a small smile when Duo took care of his fingers for him. "I was watching you and not paying attention," he mumbled." He glared accusingly at the fire a moment before looking at the couple of filets he already prepared. "I guess two fish each will be more than enough anyways."

"So, was it my hotness that distracted you then?" Duo kissed the bandages of his hands. "Understandable."

"Well you watched me swimming. And I was afraid you'd learn to build a fire like you learned to swim: by falling in." Quatre smirked, then blushed as Duo kissed his fingers. "I need that hand back so I can finish the fish. We'll just throw this last one in the bushes and let some animal eat it."

"But I like this hand... it's attached to you." He kissed it again, before leaning in and kissing the blonde. "And if I fell in the fire, I'd take you with me."

Quatre leaned into the kiss and returned it fully until he realized he was stretching across the small folding table that he'd been cleaning the fish on. He snatched the pan of fillets before it fell to the ground. "I'd follow you gladly, but I want food first." As if on cue, his stomach growled loudly. "If you're ready with the fire, these fish are ready to fry."

"Ready when you are." He stood and pulled Quatre to his feet. "You sure you want fish?"

"Why not? We caught it. Isn't that what you do when you camp? Catch dinner then cook and eat it?" He looked at Duo confused.

"Yes, normally, but I could understand if you didn't want to." He started cooking the fish on the fire. "I know that 'roughing it' isn't your thing, so I brought normal food, too."

"No. You said you wanted to do this. So I want to try." He sat on a log they rolled nearby earlier and watched the braided pilot. "I'm not going to turn down a few chips and a pop, though, while we wait for the fish to fry."

"Well... there is every flavor known to man here." He grinned. "I like to cheat at camping. "And luckily, I'm the master of cooking, too. So you won't die."

"I thought you said I was the master at cooking when you had that spicy pork I made last week?" Quatre's lower lip stuck out in a pout. "Were you just saying that?"

"No, master. You are far better than I." He leaned over and kissed Quatre's forehead, then blushed. "Please don't pout. It does horrible things to me."

He pushed his lower lip out farther and gave Duo the poutiest face he could muster. "But you still don't want me to make the fish?"

Duo leaned close to the blonde giving him a kiss before whispering in this ear. "When you make that face it makes me want to drag you into the tent and listen to you beg for me to do bad things to you." He leaned back and smiled. "But yeah, you can cook the fish."

Quatre wasn't sure if his face was hotter from the fire or the blush on his cheeks. But he did know for certain that the shiver running down his spine was a delicious result of Duo's breath hot in his ear. "Naw, you can finish. I'll watch from here." He leaned back and took a long drink from his pop.

Duo couldn't help but grin. "Liked it huh?" He continued cooking, smug smile on his face.

Quatre didn't respond. He didn't trust his voice after what that kiss had done to him. Taking another long drink of the pop he finished the can and shoved a handful of chips in his mouth.

The braided pilot smirked taking the opportunity to sit down next to the blonde and leaned close, nibbling on his ear. "I told you, I'm the master of everything. I'll show you sometime."

He swallowed hard before turning and facing Duo. "Sometime?"

Duo raised an eyebrow. "I gotta feed you, don't I?" He grinned before resuming his assault on Quatre's neck.

He shuddered and whispered, "Yeah."

With one final kiss Duo stood up casually and finished cooking.

"Bu-" Quatre clamped his mouth shut before the words could fully escape. He watched Duo return to the fish. Taking the moment as an opportunity to stand and get circulation back into his legs, he dug for the paper plates, cursing quietly as he got a paper cut on his right hand, then found two more pops for each of them. "Ready?"

"Yep." He served the fish, taking a pop from Quatre and grinned at the blonde's flustered appearance. "What's the matter Quat?"

"Nothing. I am fine." He sat down, taking his fish from Duo. "Thanks." Hiding his blush behind a long drink he coughed as the pop went down the wrong pipe. At least his face was red from coughing now rather than the blush. Finally he got his breath back and was able to start in on the food before Duo could ask him another question.

The braided pilot watched him, amused. "Good, huh?"

"Mmmhhmmmm." Quatre continued to shovel food down and chug on his pop to avoid having to use his voice.

"Why, Quatre, I don't think I've ever seen you flustered before." Duo couldn't help but grin.

Taking a settling breath he controlled his expression before turning to face Duo. "Flustered? I'm not flustered. I just swallowed my pop wrong. But I'm ok now." He knew there was no chance the braided pilot would buy that, but it was worth the try. "How about those honey buns?"

Duo tossed a honey bun towards him. "It's cute when you try to lie."

He caught the package and grinned. "Does that mean I can get away with it?"

"This time, yes. Next time, no."

"Fair enough." He popped the snack cake in his mouth and watched the fire crackle for a bit. "I think s'mores would be a wonderful finish to such a delicious meal. How does that sound?"

"S'mores it is."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **We DO NOT own Gundam Wing, nor do we profit from.

**Summary: **Duo takes Quatre out camping to see a opossum, but everything goes wrong. Then the opossum comes... 2x4, sequel to Christmas Secrets

**Authors: **Cltcmistress and Foxy Mcgee, more on the profile page.

* * *

Quatre continued to stare at the roof of the tent. It was getting brighter outside and he could hear the birds chirping happily to greet the dawn. Figured. They had something to be happy about. "Pffffffff....." He took a deep breath and blew a lock of hair out of his eyes. Stupid birds. They probably got some last night.

At first he hadn't been so sure about this camping trip Duo had convinced him to go on. But things turned up. If you ignored the whole slicing his fingers, choking on pop, getting a papercut and the terrible mosquito bites that seemed to be all over his body.

Yeah, things had started to get better. The s'mores were great. Then the two of them moved away from the fire and into another clearing so they could look up and watch the stars. Turned out 'watching the stars' to Duo meant 'make out with the back of Quatre's ear and get him all worked up, hike back to camp and then pass out.' So, there he was, lying on his back and staring up at the roof of the tent like he'd been most of the night. Duo lay on his stomach snoring softly behind him. Figured. He didn't have anything to keep him up all night. With another sigh, he stood up and decided he might as well go start morning coffee. That is if he could get the fire started again.

Duo rolled over, scratching his arm and glanced around for the blonde. He could hear mumbling from outside the tent and peaked out, watching the blonde struggling with fire. He rubbed a hand over his eye, giggling a bit. "Mornin'."

"Hmm. Morning." Quatre scowled at the tiny bit of flame he got going. "Stupid fire..."

Duo rolled half out of the tent, resting his chin on his arms. "You look tired. You should nap."

"I'm making coffee. I will be fine." He turned and flashed the braided, sleepy-eyed pilot a quick smile before grumbling at the wisp of flame that simply refused to grow to a fire. "That is _if_ this stupid fire will work." Finally, the flame took to the kindling and he was able to get enough fire going to put the coffee pot on the cooking grate.

"Hm. Want to go swimming again? It's suppose to be hot today." He smiled as he watched Quatre struggle with the coffee.

"Sure. A cool swim sounds fun." He gave the fire one last glare before turning to look at Duo. "Sleep well?"

Duo smiled. "Pretty good. I just died."

"Good." Quatre gave him another small smile then focused his attention on the coffee pot. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Duo looked momentarily nauseated. "As long as it's not cookies, chips, or honey buns. I may get a granola bar or something."

The blonde couldn't help the snicker that escaped his lips. At least he wasn't the only one with a rough morning. "Too much junk food, yesterday, hmm?" He lifted the pot from the flame and poured them each a cup, offering one to Duo.

"Yeah." Duo leaned up on his elbows to take the cup. "I'd kill for a salad. How'd you sleep last night?"

"Fine." He knew better than to lie to Duo, but he couldn't just tell him that he had been up all night. It had taken hours to calm down and then he was in no mood to go to sleep. Quatre spaced out as he thought back to the night before and how delicious Duo's breath hot on the back of his neck had felt when he realized just what that memory was doing to him. He shook his head and downed the coffee in one gulp then reached for the pot to refill his cup.

Duo sipped his coffee staring off into the trees, oblivious to what the blonde was thinking. "We need to opossum hunt today."

"Hm, what? Oh." He snickered. "Yeah, I guess we do need to find that thing you keep telling me about. But first, I want that swim."

Duo smirked. "Want boxers this time? Or do you want to skinny dip again?"

"Skinny dip." His blue eyes glittered at the prospect of potentially turning his bad day around. "You said this trip was all about nature, so we're going au natural." Laughing he reached for the coffee pot for another refill and cursed when the handle slipped from his fingers. Hot coffee went everywhere, covering the front of his pants and putting out the small bit of flame he'd been able to conjure up. "Damn." He put his cup down and stood to wipe off. "Yeah. Skinny dipping sounds fun. I've already ruined enough clothes this morning." Giving the offending coffee pot a glare he kicked it with his toe and shook his head.

Duo couldn't help but laugh and sat his own coffee down. "Alright, lets go get au natural before you break something." He grinned at the blonde. "We'll eat some granola bars on the way."

* * *

Quatre enjoyed the cool water on his skin as he floated along on his back. Duo had warned him that the old rope swing they found nearby didn't look so safe, but he hadn't listened. It seemed like a good idea at the time. His stomach still hurt at the thought of how hard he had crashed to the water in a belly flop when the rop snapped. How he missed Duo who had gone in just before, he had no idea. What he did know was that this belly hurt. But no where near as bad as where his shin connected to the rock that was waiting under the surface just to cause him more pain. He sighed and closed his eyes, pushing the pain to the back of his mind and letting the cool water help him relax. "This is much better..."

Duo moved in quietly behind the blonde and leaned over him. "I could make it better-er." He smiled down at the blonde.

One eye opened cautiously as Quatre looked up at those violet eyes. "Oh really?"

"Mhm." He traced the blonde's jawline with a finger. "I don't want to interrupt your swimming though."

"Hmm." He took hold of Duo's wrist and pulled his hand over so he could gently suck one of his fingers into his mouth. "I don't mind," he muttered as he moved on to the next fingertip.

Duo made a small choking sound before turning red. "You're evil."

"That's one word to describe me." He smirked and raised an eyebrow, continuing to the next fingertip. "Now what was it you were saying about making things better?"

"God, Quat." He bit his lip. "You don't have to look so seductive while you do that."

"I'm not even trying yet." Keeping his hand on Duo's he flipped over so he could stand and face him. With a wicked grin Quatre held the braided pilot's hand in both of his, pressing his lips into the palm and trace his tongue over the lines on Duo's hand. "And you still haven't told me what you were going to do to make things better."

Duo groaned and closed his eyes, watching Quatre's tongue was doing horrible things to him... " You're doing a good job of figuring it out."

He chuckled and released Duo's hand finally. "I take it you're done with swimming and would rather head back to camp then?"

"You've guessed correctly." He pulled Quatre closer to him and gave him a quick kiss before pulling away and heading to shore.

Quatre grinned and waded after Duo. Sounds of rustling in the bushes made him look up. "Aww, no!" He rushed toward shore and waved his arms as the two raccoons scampered away dragging his pants and underwear with them. All that was left was his t-shirt, and it was covered in mud and had holes ripped through it. In his rush to get back to land he slipped on the slick rocks beneath the surface,stubbing his little toe, and fell face first into the water. His hands flailed out as his already injured shin bashed into another rock and something sharp caught his fingers on his left hand. Sputtering, he pushed himself up and glared at his hand. "AH! GET IT OFF!" He shrieked as he shook his hand where a crawfish had clamped on to the end of his finger. Finally, the critter flew off and the blonde rushed to land, spewing curses about water scorpions and how much he was starting to hate 'nature.'

Duo watched the scene unfolding before him with a look of disbelief and amusement. As Quatre passed by him chasing the raccoons Duo lost it. He doubled over in laughter feeling tears in his eyes.

It took him a few minutes to regain his composure, but Duo slipped on his boxers and tee-shirt before slinging his shorts to the blonde. "You need 'em more." He took one look at Quatre and fell over laughing again. He'd seen a lot of funny things in his life, but seeing the blonde CEO of WEI running out of a river while nude and screaming about water scorpions would be forever at the top of the list.

"Thanks." Quatre snagged the shorts out of the air and slipped them on quickly, still grumbling about the 'damned racoons' and 'stupid nature.' Embarrassed and frustrated he stomped off in the direction of camp, dragging what was left of his t-shirt with him. Thankfully the raccoons had dropped his shorts, but his underwear was currently still in their possession at the top of a tree. He gave the bandits a seething glare before tossing his clothes in a plastic bag and tying it off. Ducking back into the tent he emerged with a honeybun and flopped on a log, glaring at nothing as he nibbled at the snack.

Duo came up behind the blonde and hugged his shoulders gently. "I'm sorry I laughed at you." He rested his head on Quatre's shoulder. "You were just so cute running butt naked through the forest yelling at the local wildlife."

He glowered at no particular spot on the ground and took another bite of his honeybun. "Hrmph."

Duo bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Come back to the tent with me, I'll make it better." He kissed the blonde's jawline.

"Promise this time?" He raised an eyebrow and squirmed to turn and face the braided pilot, remember just how last night ended after Duo kissed his jaw like that.

Duo scrunched his face up and sat down next to the blonde. "Sorta, maybe...?"

Quatre smirked and took another bite of his honeybun. Figured. Nothing had happened so far, and every time he got close, something happened to stop that direction of action. He returned to staring at the mess they'd left from his coffee incident this morning. "I probably should clean this mess up before we attract any more animals to ruin things."

Duo rested his heand in his hands. "Quat... it's not like that."

"No, don't worry about it. It's just like you said yesterday swimming. You do things to me and sometimes it can be hard to handle." He grinned and finished off the snack, brushing crumbs off his lap.

"Just come snuggle with me... whatever happens, happens. Okay?" Duo turned towards him and held a hand out. "Please?"

Quatre raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "If I say no will you try harder to get me in that tent?" He smirked and glanced at the open tent flap and back to Duo.

"Maybe." He grinned and scooted closer. "You know you want to."

"Yes, I do. But if we go cuddle in there, I'm not sure I can guarantee I'll stay on my best behavior." Quatre stood and looked around. "How about a walk instead? There are some beautiful flowers and such around that I want to look at, and the day has finally cooled down. It might be nice to go for a stroll and unwind from my short stint as a nudist this morning." He smirked at Duo and offered his own hand to help him up. "Sound ok to you?"

Duo smiled and took the blonde's hand. "Sure." He bit his lip as the image of Quatre ran through his head again. "You know, it was pretty funny from where I was."

"Your clothes weren't the ones being run off with by the local wildlife." He chuckled himself though at the thought of what he must have looked like. Quietly they strolled through the woods stopping here and there at different animals and plants. "Hey, look here!" He turned to look a small patch of daffodils growing wild among a number of other flowers. "Aren't they beautiful? It's just like the one from my pillow." He smiled and bent to smell one of them.

Duo raised an eyebrow. "The one from your pillow?"

Carefully he picked one of the flowers. "Yeah. You know. Back around Christmas." He stood and looked at Duo, holding the flower in his hands. "Anyways, isn't it just lovely?"

Duo gave him a strange look. "I didn't know you kept flowers on your pillow, but I do like it."

Quatre opened his mouth to say more, but stopped. Duo would have remembered if he had done that, wouldn't he? He frowned, then shrugged it off to think about later. "Hmm. Let's head back to camp. It's starting to get darker and we should get the fire started for dinner soon."

"What do you want for dinner?" Duo skipped a head picking flowers as he went. "I'll make the fire this time."

"Please do. I was thinking those hotdogs you had packed. Sound good to you?" He smiled as he watched Duo flit ahead.

"Sounds great." Duo turned around and smiled at him. "If you like, I could serenade you again..."

"I wouldn't be opposed to that." He smiled and started digging for the hotdogs and buns. "What song were you thinking of this time? I hope it's not some verbal rendition of Dueling Banjos."

Duo busted up laughing again. "Oh man, Quat... with the luck you're having..." He began to sing as he started the fire with better success than the blonde had, occasionally chuckling between verses.

Quatre relaxed and listened to Duo's singing as he set out the fixings for dinner as well as some chips and pop. When Duo had the fire stoked up he handed him a spear with two hotdogs on the end and took a seat beside him with his own spear. Slowly turning them over the flames he smiled. "This really was a good idea. I'm glad you talked me into coming. Despite all that's happened." He chuckled and swatted at his neck. "Except these stupid mosquitoes. I'm still not ok with them." He frowned at the darkening sky and returned his attention to the hotdogs, pulling them away from the flame just before one of them caught fire. "Hrm. Figures. I knew things were too good."

Duo followed the blonde's vision to the sky and shrugged. "Don't worry about it Quat. That's what the tent is for." He winked and pulled his hotdogs out of the fire. "Did I ever tell you how hot you are in my shorts?"

That elicited a laugh from Quatre. "No, you haven't told me that. But I'll keep that in mind for the future." He grinned and deposited his one and a half hotdogs on his plate, passing another plate and the buns to Duo.

Duo took the offered items and made up his hotdogs, sneaking a glance to Quatre before holding one up to the blonde's lips. "Try it."

Quatre choked on a guffaw at the proffered hotdog. When he recovered he gave Duo a sly grin and wrapped his lips around the food. He kept his eyes locked on the other's violet eyes and took a bite, pulling away slowly with a smile. "Mmm. Perfect."

Duo's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as Quatre started to eat. "Damn, Quat... wow. I'll never see a hotdog the same way ever..."

"You asked for it." He gave him a proud smile and took a bite of his own hotdog.

Duo scooted away and readjusted himself. "No I said, 'Try it' not 'Please arouse me by having oral sex with my phallic food item.'"

Quatre shrugged and finished off his first hotdog and started into the second. "With you I never know what you really mean." He smirked and gave Duo a look over. "But if it's working..."

Duo found himself blushing as he finished his hotdog. "Well I've learned some new things about you. You're not innocent, in fact you're a deviant, you're a nudist, and kinky." He grinned at the blonde. "I didn't think you the type at all..."

"Did you forget?" He fiddled with the necklace he had been given. He rarely took it off and was very fond of it. "I told you I just let you all think I'm cute and innocent. It usually works to my advantage. But I can do what is needed to get what I want when I want."

"It's scary how well hidden your devious side is... it's always the innocent looking ones, though." Duo smirked. "You always yell at me for being vulgar in front of Relena, I didn't think you were so..." He thought back to Quatre's little moment in the karaoke bar. "I just never though I'd hear some of the stuff that comes out of your mouth."

He grinned and finished off the last of dinner. "I yell because you choose to be vulgar in front of Relena at some of the worse times. A diplomatic conference is not the time for the latest fart joke you've heard. And as for my language, it's gotten worse the more time I spend with you. You corrupt me."

"It wasn't a fart joke, it was a sex joke. And she laughed, didn't she? And if I remember correctly she DID say that she was bored and I should entertain her." Duo crossed his arms. "Well since you are so corrupt now, you won't mind if I tell more jokes at your business conferences, right?"

"Not at all!" He laughed and pushed the pilot's shoulder. "You still have to behave when you come to those. But you can tell the jokes after when I'm done with meetings. I need a good laugh after a day of dealing with some of those people." He rolled his eyes, just thinking of the pile of work that waited him when their trip was over.

"Or maybe your meetings need comic relief." Duo stood up and stretched. "It's starting to get dark, let's get in the tent before the local banjo players find us."

"Sounds good." Quatre stood and doused the fire before packing up the food so no critters could find their way in. Following Duo into the tent he yawned. "This trip really was a good idea. Even if we never saw that elusive opossum creature you told me about." He chuckled as he got ready for bed and slipped under the blanket.

Duo scooted as close to Quatre as he could, wrapping himself around the blonde before he froze and gave him a horrified look. "Please tell me that's your leg and that you are hairy like a beast..."

"No...." He shifted his legs to figure out just what it was Duo was talking about when he felt something move down by his feet. "What is that?"

A sudden hiss could be heard from the covers just as Duo threw them back to reveal a large, grey rat creature with beady eyes and sharp teeth. As soon as he saw it, the braided pilot screeched and flailed backwards half rolling out of the tent flap.

Quatre had just enough mind to grab a blanket as he scrambled out of the tent after Duo. As soon as he was outside he zipped the flap closed and scuttled away from the tent. "What in the name of Allah was that thing!?" He tossed the blanket to Duo and stared at the tent, afraid of the creature clawing it's way out for revenge of some sort.

Duo stared at the tent with wide eyes before he started to laugh. "You just locked it in the tent with my gun. I hope you have yours or we're leaving the tent here... and that my friend, is a opossum." He doubled over laughing.

"That overgrown rat is what you're afraid of?" He stared at the tent as an idea struck him. "Hold on, give me another hotdog."

Duo stared at him. "Hey, might I remind you that you zipped the little bastard in, so you're just as scared!" He handed Quatre a hotdog. "If you're going to tempt it, you're on your own."

"There's a dog flap in the back. Glad to know Mr. Big Brave Gundam Pilot can face danger in any form. Even the big, hairy, wild ones." He snickered as he went around to the back of the tent and carefully undid the small flap. Breaking up the hotdog he put the pieces just outside, leading back into the bushes. "There. Now we just make it want to leave."

Duo rolled his eyes, then smirked. "Mr. Big Brave Gundam Pilot who ran naked from the river screaming about 'water scorpions?' That Mr. Big Brave Gundam Pilot?"

"I meant you, jerk." Quatre shot Duo a look as he cautiously opened the front flap. He suppressed a shudder and started shaking out the blankets and praying that the thing took the bait rather than biting his arm.

Duo peeked in from behind the tent flap. "I won't talk of your water hobbies if you don't mention this little opossum thing."

"Deal. Do you see it? Go check the back and see if it's gone." He continued to shake out the blankets as he looked for any sign of the evil opossum creature.

"Fuckkkk that." Duo shook his head. "I'm not getting back there alone and unarmed. No way."

Backing out of the tent Quatre gave him an exasperated sigh. "Oh for goodness sake!" He walked around and looked were he left the hotdogs and smiled. "I think it's gone. Why don't you go back inside? We'll just pack up and head home. I'll save you from the scary opossum and we'll go get real food at some diner and stay at a hotel in a real bed."

"Those things play dead, it could be any where." Duo leaned in and grabbed his gun before he enter the tent. "Did you see it's freaky little eyes? It'll try to kill us if we stay."

"I'll take that to mean you would like to leave then." Quatre chuckled and began packing up things outside the tent. "You have your gun again. Though why you brought it camping I didn't understand until just now. Get the tent taken care of and we'll head out."

"Because I had my face posted all over the Earth Sphere on wanted posters. I still get recognized some times." Duo started folding the blankets before he made short work of the tent. "Just can't be too careful, especially when there are Gundam-Pilot-Eating-Opossums in the woods."

Quatre rolled his eyes and laughed. "I just hope you know where you put that map. I do not want to haul all this stuff through the woods in the dark with no idea where we're going." He finished cramming the rest of the left over food into the bags and cooler and gave the site a look over for anything left. At least they'd eaten most of the food the past two days so things would be lighter to carry back. He turned and looked at Duo who had stopped taking down the tent and stood with his back to him. "Duo? You do still have the map right?"

"About that..."

* * *

The end!! Thanks for reading, please review! There is another story coming in this series that will feature a longer plot line and all the pilots will cameo. Also it ties up loose ends from FoD.


End file.
